Mine Again
by Thu Graffitii Kid
Summary: House drove Stacy away again and he is totally miserable...again!Things aren't looking too hot for Stacy either! Thats all i'll say : CHAPTER 5 UP NOW...SORRY!READ AND REVIEW..PRETTY PLEASE:]! Even if you hate it..tell me! xx
1. chapter 1: consequenses

_**Chapter 1 – consequences **_

He should really get rid of that picture. It only brings back memories of her, but he never wants to forget her, she was his everything, still is why did he send her away again? Oh yeah because he's a coward! But he's not about to go intrude on her new life and ask her back, he still got his dignity and she's probably moved on anyway.

Wilson's theory for him sending her away was way off mark, it wasn't coz he wanted to be miserable it was because he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want the pain of loosing her again but he now realized that not having her around, knowing HE had the chance and blew it, was an even worse pain. So here he is now sadly reminiscing over the love of his life with his good old friend jack Daniels and hi baby grand playing her song.

"What mark? Got my cousin back there too?" Stacy yelled, how could he do this to her? She never believed mark would ever hurt her like this, your cheating husband is one thing your backstabbing sister is another!!! She couldn't even look her sister in the eyes.

"Stacey! Your not supposed to be back until 7!"Said mark.

"Oh I'm sorry! My apologies for the intrusion finish please!!!" said Stacey sarcastically. She looked at her sisters expression, it seemed she found this rather amusing.

"Hey Kate this is kind of like a reunion right? Yeah, déjà vu! Except this time you waited until after I married whereas before you did it on the night before the wedding, why don't you just get of my house in fact get out of my life while your at it you slut!" nothing was holding her back, she couldn't describe her anger at that moment. She got a suitcase and packed all her clothes angrily and swept everything off the bathroom shelf into a bag, she's usually a perfectionist but she didn't care she just wanted to get out of there!

She was heading out the door when he grabbed her wrist,

"Stace, come on, I'm sorry it was a stupid thing to do but come on you can't just walk out on me, I'm your husband!" he pleaded.

" Yeah, too bad you didn't think of that before you hoped into bed with her. Now get your hands off me!" she said.

He made no effort to move, so she continued to struggle with no success. She suddenly felt her anger hit a ten as she took all her rage into her fist and swung for his face, blood spewed from his nose as he released her. Kate ran down the stairs in an attempt to help him as he stumbled and fell to the floor, she went over to her sister and said " god you just need to calm down, can't you control yourself? Act like an adult instead of resulting to violence!!!"

"Control myself? Isn't that ironic I was going to say the same thing to you! Stay away from me or you'll get so much worse!" she warned.

She got into the car and drove she didn't know where she was going, but she just had to get away.


	2. Chapter 2: confused

Chapter 2 – confused 

Complete silence in his condo apart from the rustling coming from Steve McQueen! Another thing that reminded him of… DON'T SAY HER NAME! DON'T DO IT! But just then his phone rang, at 12 o' clock midnight! Who the heck would ring him at this time? He had no cases, so it couldn't be his team and he hadn't done anything that bad today so it couldn't be Cuddy.

"_Greg, hey it's me, I just umm…well I've had a rough night and I could use someone to talk to right now…you know what, forget I called!"_ she stuttered, it sounded like she was close to tears!

Was that a hallucination? Was that really her, if so why was she so upset and why on earth would she call him? All these questions running through his mind, it was a complete puzzle to him, Stacey herself was a puzzle to him, he hated it when he couldn't figure things out, he can't rest until it's solved.

Oh god what am I doing? She thought to herself, what is she expecting? For him to take her back and live happily ever after? Yeah okay like that'll happen! Then she found herself leaving him a message, it's like her head was saying hang up and forget it but her heart was controlling her actions. She took control of herself and hung up. She clearly wasn't ready to see him yet, not like this. She isn't thinking straight and she was confused.

_**A short chapter I know! But I'm kinda making this up as I go along! Take pity on a thirteen-year-old girl : )**_


	3. Chapter 3: self pity

Sorry it's been a while but I didn't know where I was going but now I have a fair idea… whatever that means! Well, here goes nothing!

He decided to go and get a drink, his stashes was completely gone and after that mysterious message, let's just say he needed a drink or two…or ten! He got onto his bike and revved the engine before he set off to his destination, apart from the hospital, the bar was his home away from home, well, it seemed that way on account of the fact he was always there!

He parked his bike outside on the disabled parking and headed inside but was stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar, beautiful face sitting at the bar, she looked like she was in a world of her own, he could see all these emotions in her eyes tired, depressed, confused and angry all at once!

She had been sitting there for the better part of an hour, just staring into the rim of her glass, reminiscing the whole night, it was early hours in the morning, so nobody was there apart from her and Joe the bartender! Then she heard the doors open but didn't look up, she was too distracted by her thoughts.

Whoever came in sat down by her, she got a little annoyed until she heard an all too familiar voice.

"You look like hell!" he said smirking at her, even though she did look tired, she was as radiant as always.

"Thank you so much, I feel a lot better now!" she said sarcastically. She looked up into his impossibly blue eyes and suddenly felt like she'd had ten drinks, but it was only her second. He always had that effect on her, even after living with him for five years, every time she saw him she felt like a schoolgirl, it never wore off!

"Just got an interesting message, care to explain?" he asked

"Oh yeah, about that, I just…I mean it's not…" she stammered trying to quickly think up an excuse but he could see right through her, he always could!

" Come on, out with it, what's happened?" now sounding more sincere and concerned.

She couldn't find the words, it was too hard to tell him for some strange reason, maybe because she hadn't come to terms with it herself yet but it has happened before, he knows what her sister had done to her in the past with her fiancée and she made a pass at Greg before too. "It's Kate, she's struck again!" she sighed.

"You mean with Mark? How could…why did…oh my god!" he suddenly felt a wave of rage jolt through him. How could that bastard have done that to, well, her! She's beautiful, intelligent, funny; sexy…she's like the perfect woman! And he throws it all away on her slut of a sister? That idiot!!! He just wanted to kill him, he sent her to mark so she wouldn't get hurt and now this, he wishes he could turn back time and never let her go but he can't, he can only take control of the current situation.

"Yeah, probably deserved it though right? I mean I haven't been loving, devoting wife lately, I just got a murder trial, I've been working my ass off and I just get buried in my case and forget everything sometimes you know!" she tried to explain, he was the only person who could understand that coz, he does it too.

As john Henry Giles once said to him, they both got that one thing that hits them that hard and that true, that's another reason they are destined, they "get" each other, Mark didn't understand how she could get so deep in her work and forget about the world, but Greg did.

" Stace have you completely lost it? Of course you didn't deserve that, nobody does, well, maybe mark does but that's beside the point! I lived with you long enough, I understand how distracted you are when you're busy but that's something he should feel good about."

Ok now she was defiantly confused!" he should feel good that he has a wife that sometimes forgets he exists! Yeah that makes sense!" she said sarcastically.

"He should feel good that he has a woman who is that passionate about something, come on Stace, you're smart, you should know better than to defend him, I know it's your job and all but he's a bastard, he cheated on you with your sister! The sooner you realize that he's to blame the better."

"Thanks, well, I guess I should get going, got a some self pitying to wallow in and a date with a tub of chocolate ice-cream" she joked " plus the sooner I need to get some sleep, I look like hell!" she winked.

"Right! You got a place to sleep right?" he asked.

"I'll get a hotel room somewhere, I'll survive!" she said, smiling for the first time that night. "Uh you'd be lucky Hun! Some thing or other just come into town and all hotels are probably full of students!" Joe interrupted.

She turned to Greg hopefully, he sighed." Come on then get you stuff and we'll call a cab!" he smiled. "Thank you so much!" she said relieved!

"Anytime, stay as long as you need."

**Ok well there you have it! Next chapter there will be some flashbacks!**

**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS ON WHERE YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO COZ I'M A LITTLE STUCK FOR IDEAS AND AFTER ALL YOU'RE THE READER SO IT SHOULD BE WHAT YOU WANT IT TO BE **

**Thank you **

**Jersey x**


	4. Chapter 4: interruptions

**Okay, here's the next chapter, hope it's decent! Just to say I welcome any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, and any suggestions you might have thank you x**

It was the next morning and Stacey was crashed out on the sofa bed, dead to the world! He laughed to himself when he saw what a state she had gotten herself into; she was sprawled at the foot of the bed covers in a heap on her. He decided not to wake her up, she looked so peaceful, that and it was highly entertaining to see her in that mess, so he left her to go take a shower.

Stacey opened her eyes, everything was blurry but she could tell where she was, she knew this place all too well, it was her home, the only place she really felt safe. She heard the shower going and fought the urge to go in the bathroom, she chose to make some coffee, though her thoughts still wandered. She turned on the tap and only seconds later heard a shout coming from down the hall then she remembered that turning on the tap made the shower go icy cold! Oops! She turned to come face to face with a very pissed off man, she bit her lip and timidly said, "sorry, I forgot…coffee?" his anger had drained completely when she flashed her million dollar smile, damn that woman for having that effect on him.

He wanted to kiss her, but knew he couldn't, 1. She only just broke up with her husband, divorce papers haven't even been done yet 2.she was probably over him anyways, there were a million reasons why, but they all seemed to melt away when she smiled at him. He couldn't control himself any longer, his lips pressed against hers.

She suddenly felt his lips on hers and she immediately responded, she had been waiting for this for so long, when she saw him at the bar she wanted to grab him and have her way with him. The kiss was deep and demanding, well, it had been years since they had done this so it wouldn't be anything else.

He slid his hand up her thigh and just before it reached it's destination the doorbell rang, whoever was at the door better be have a good reason or they would get quite a shock!

He opened the door with a little more force than necessary to find a thin, young brunette standing in front of him.

"Cameron?"

**I thought I'd leave it there, a little bit of a cliff-hanger ;) I'll post more soon**

**Jersey x**


	5. Chapter 5: Oh It's on!

**Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for the VERY big delay but I've had a lot going on, I don't want to go into details but you know the drill!**

"What are you doing here?" he asked irritated by the interruption.

"I was beginning to ask myself that, but it has to be said, look I don't think I can take this any longer you know all the hiding and lying to myself. I guess I figured It was just a meaningless crush but now I know it's more than that, I can't deny it any longer and I can't move on, I love you and I know you feel the same way, you just won't accept it but I'm asking for one chance to make you see…" she cut herself off when she saw Stacy leaning against the piano, giving her death glares.

" Look Cameron, you really have to get this in your head, I'm just not interested, sorry but I think you should go this is a bad time." He said trying to get her out the door as soon as possible so he could get back to, well you know.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I came here for, I don't think I'm asking much, one date and after that decide whatever you want but I know I can change your mind." She said determinedly. Ok, she was never this forward, she didn't know who the heck she was but, the confident and determined Cameron was getting further than the timid and caring Cameron so she just went with it. But when she saw Stacy she regretted it instantly but there was no going back now. Shit!

"Oh for crying out loud it's a date! Happy? Is there anything else you would like him to do against his own free will?" Stacy said, really annoyed at this moment. "No, I just…" she was cut off by Stacy "Allison, don't you have any self respect? Any dignity? " cameron stuttered" I …umm, look I'm sorry I just" Oh god, this is what torture is..huh.

"He'll see you Friday night at 7."Stacy walked to the door and slammed it in her face.

Greg looked horrified " Okay, wanna share what just happened?"

"I'm pretty confident you're not gonna get into her pants so I'm not worried" she said with a smile on her face (clearly enjoying him panicking!)

That smile again…dammit!

"Fine, but don't think I'm just gonna sit back and take this."

"Oh I'm scared! What you gonna do set me up with the aussie?" she joked.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you"

This is what their relationship was like, and it worked for them cocky and sarcastic but they did have their moments.It was different with Mark he was the 'talk about your feelings' kinda guy, always wanted to know what she was thinking and wrapping her up in cotton wool.Which isn't that bad but it irritated her and it wasn't her thing at all. With Greg they talk but when it starts to get deep they don't pressure one another and both respect that they are independent and strong people so they keep it like that until they are ready to talk about whatever it is. Greg thinks if there's something she's not comfortable with she'll tell him in her own time. That's how things go with them when it comes down it. She wouldn't have it any other way really.

She wasn't crazy about the whole Cameron date thing but the girl wouldn't get the hell outta here! What's one date? It's not like anything would happen between them…right? Of course! He made his feelings clear to her and he's seen them together, there's nothing there. Stop worrying stace! And what did he mean by the 'I wouldn't be so confident' crap? He wouldn't do anything to me, but then I did just sentence him to an evening of Cameron, caring 'til her eyes pop out and discussing their feelings. Oh god what I'd give to see that!

"Do your worst!" I said confidently but really I was thinking 'oh no what'll he do now?'

They were back to them now, the old relationship they had. Messing and screwing eachother over, the sarcastic remarks and of course the amazing sex. Yeah this is how it should be. All her thoughts dissapeared when she felt him kiss her again.

I'm sure you can guess what they did next.

So that's all I got time for I'm afraid! Times are different over here in the U.K. so it's my bedtime:)

**Eva xxx **


End file.
